Criticism of YouTube
YouTube has received a extremely large amount of criticism since Google bought YouTube. Many hate videos and comments have been posted on YouTube. YouTube Rules Community Guidelines The Community Guidelines have been criticized as many people call these rules "unfair," with many posting inappropriate videos to show their hatred to YouTube. Some inappropriate videos like Happy Tree Friends have not been removed or age restricted. Flagging On every video there is a flag button to remove any inappropriate videos. However, this also received very negative feedback, with people touting it as a near useless service because any violating videos do not get removed. There have also been many reports of non-inappropriate videos being false flagged and getting removed. Overall this led to severe criticism. Rude and offensive words such as swearing in videos cannot be flagged. Age Restrictions Age restrictions have been deeply criticized because it doesn't allow underage users to view the video, The new update allows users to age restrict their videos causing more or less criticism. Copyright Copyright on YouTube has extremely criticized. This is because it is not possible to post even clips of movies and songs within videos. There have been reports of licensed people's videos getting removed from YouTube. Channel Layouts Cosmic Panda layout This layout received very negative reviews when it was first released for aesthetic reasons. However, this criticism was far overshadowed when One Channel was released. One Channel layout This channel layout has received the most criticism of any channel layout because of its severe lack of customization and similarity to the home YouTube page. When switchover became mandatory it received huge criticism, causing YouTubers to quit and even delete their channels. Advertisements Adverts on YouTube have been criticized, especially the video ads as people see them it wastes their time. Adblock is the solution for getting rid of ads. Commenting Commenting Art YouTube have prevented this ASCII art from being typed in comments in order to prevent spam. However, many people believe that YouTube is limiting the creativity in commenting by doing so. New commenting system on channels Google now offers a new commenting system on channels. The new system has been highly disliked because when you try to comment a message will pop up that says that YouTube wants you to use your real name and have a Google+ account which means only Google+ users can use it. Videos Reaction Videos Many users post reaction videos including some bad things that happened to them and that good things happened to them. This has been criticized because many YouTubers because they thing that those users are spamming and being negative to them. YouTube Staff YouTube Ignorance The main YouTube account has been heavily criticized because people always ask YouTube to get rid of One Channel and bring back old layouts but YouTube always ignores them which make these people think the YouTube is greedy for money. YouTube account settings Real Names Since November 2012, Google has requested that YouTubers switch to their full names on YouTube, tying them to Google+ accounts (see below). The popup is persistent, coming back every so often. This has generated hate as many do not want to use full names for privacy reasons, or to keep a well known channel name. Google+ Every time a new user joins YouTube a Google+ account is made. This is heavily disliked by the YouTube community as: *Many people say that Google+ is copying Facebook *Google+ forces users to use full names *Google+ can it more difficult to edit channel settings Other Buyable Movies On YouTube Google offers full movies that can be bought for real money. Many people really don't like this feature because they believe it removes the premise of YouTube of being a free website. Removal of star rating YouTube has replaced this with likes and dislikes. Many people deeply dislike this because you can not tell if a video is good, average, or bad. Category:YouTube Category:Community